


With This Ring

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [41]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba wants to get Jounouchi something nice.  Unfortunately, "nice" means expensive.





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Day 41 of 50 Days of Pupship: Buying something really expensive

"What about a Red Eyes Black Dragon jet?" Kaiba offered.

"What?"

"A personal jet. Like mine."

Jounouchi blinked at him. "Listen, I'm bad enough with racing games. I think flying is pretty much out."

"Hm. I suppose that would be a problem."

"Why would you want to get me one anyway?"

"Because I want to give you something terribly expensive and unique."

"Why?"

Kaiba sighed harshly. "Because I can, isn't that reason enough?"

"OK. So buy me an engagement ring."

"Too common."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "So design one."

Kaiba looked over at him. "An engagement means there's marriage involved."

"Bingo."

It was Kaiba's turn to blink blankly. "I see."

"They're expensive and you can make one unique. So there."

"Let me think it over."

Jounouchi grinned. "Sure, Kaiba. Think it over as long as you want."


End file.
